pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Evolution
Mega Evolving into Mega Pidgeot ]] is a concept introduced in Generation VI. It consists of certain Pokémon gaining an ultimate form of themselves. The Pokémon need special Mega Stones in order to evolve into their final form for one-evolution/branch evolution families and ultimate forms for two-evolution families. Also, Pokémon can only gain their ultimate form by using a Mega Stone unique to their species. For example: To evolve Blaziken into Mega Blaziken, Blaziken must be holding the Mega Stone, Blazikenite. Mega Evolution does more than just change a Pokémon's appearance, it also changes their types, ability and stats. A good example is Ampharos, which, after Mega Evolution, becomes an Electric/Dragon-type Pokémon. But some Pokémon, like Aggron, lose a type after Mega Evolution, going from a Steel/Rock-type Pokémon to a just pure Steel-type Pokémon. Mega Evolution is only possible during a battle or contest. After the battle/contest ends, the Pokémon will revert into their normal forms. You are limited to having only one Mega Evolution in a battle. Each individual Mega Stone can be used an infinite number of times, but only once per battle. The Mega Evolutions are, in fact, their own species of Pokémon, as seen by the statement that accompanied Mega Mewtwo Y's original reveal which called it "a new Pokémon related to Mewtwo" and also Red stating in Pokémon Origins that Charizard has "evolved even further!" In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, it's revealed that Mega Evolution is a very dangerous form of evolution. Pokémon Capable of Mega Evolving Introduced in X and Y 28 Mega Evolutions were introduced in Pokémon X and Y. Introduced in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire 20 Mega Evolutions were introduced for Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Anime In the special Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening and the movie ''Genesect and the Legend Awakened'', a Mewtwo appeared that has the power to mega evolve into its Mega Mewtwo Y form. At that time, that was Mewtwo's "Awakened" Form. In the regular anime, in the first episode of the XY series, [[XY001: Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!|''Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!]], a Mega Blaziken appeared, belonging to an unknown Trainer. It appeared again in [[XY010: Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!|''Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!]], and it was revealed that its Trainer is Meyer, the father of Clemont and Bonnie. In the anime special, Pokémon Origins, in ''File 2 - Cubone'', two strange stones are given to Red, not knowing what they were. In ''File 4 - Charizard'', while trying to catch a Mewtwo, he discovered that the stones were a Key Stone and a Charizardite X, allowing his Charizard to Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X, making him capable of catching Mewtwo. The special ''Mega Evolution Special I'' is especially focused in Mega Evolution. First, we see a Mega Abomasnow battling a Mega Gyarados in the rain. After that, an introduction of all Mega Evolutions known at the time is given. The special is about Alain, who wants to discover the secret of Mega Evolution, battling each Trainer that can make their Pokémon Mega Evolve. First, he is battling Astrid with her Mega Absol. After an intense battle, he wins. Following, he goes and finds an Aerodactylite, and a character named Remo challenges him to a battle with his Mega Garchomp nicknamed "Garchoo" to reclaim the Mega Stone. Alain wins again with his Mega Charizard X, and following he challenges the Elite Four member Siebold. In the battle, Siebold uses his Mega Blastoise and wins. Back to the regular anime, in the episode The Bonds of Evolution!, Ash and friends meet the Kalos Champion, Diantha, and they see her battle another Trainer using her Gardevoir with the capacity of Mega Evolving. In the episode Mega Revelations!, Ash and friends meet Korrina and her Lucario, she explains that they're traveling to dominate Mega Evolution and then she joins them to travel. In the next episode, The Cave of Trials!, they meet Gurkinn, Korrina's grandfather. Both of them have a battle, using her Lucario and his Blaziken, respectively. The episode ends in Korrina's Lucario Mega Evolving. Unfortunately, in The Aura Storm!, when Lucario finally Mega Evolves, loses control of itself. Gurkinn then leaves them and tells her to train with her Mega Lucario. In the episode Calling from Beyond the Aura!, Korrina and Lucario train to dominate that Mega Lucario form, with no luck, Mega Lucario loses control once again. In the following episode, The Bonds of Mega Evolution!, Korrina meets Mabel and her Mawile. In that same episode, Korrina and Maple have a battle, Korrina Mega Evolves her Lucario, while Mabel her Mawile. During the battle, Mega Lucario loses again control, letting Mega Mawile win. In this episode, Korrina leaves the group. The special Mega Evolution Special II continued with the story of Alain. The episode featured Mega Sceptile, Mega Swampert, Mega Blaziken, and Mega Metagross along with Steven Stone. Alain would eventually transition into the main anime, forming a rivalry with Ash and his special Greninja. Trivia *Mew and Ditto can both take on the form of a Mega Evolution, but cannot Mega Evolve themselves. *Mewtwo and Charizard are the only Pokémon to have two Mega Evolutions. The different evolutions are obtained with version-exclusive Mega Stones - for example, Mewtwonite X can only be obtained in Pokémon X and causes Mewtwo to evolve into Mega Mewtwo X. The item can be traded between versions, however. *The Ralts family is currently the only one to have two Mega Evolutions that are a part of a family that branches off. **This causes Wally's Ralts to evolve into Gallade instead of Gardevoir (Gallade wasn't available in Gen. III). *Each Pokémon that Mega Evolves gains exactly 100 points in total statistics, with the exception of Alakazam, who only gains 90 points. **This was changed in Sun and Moon as Mega Alakazam's base Special Defense changes from 95 to 105, thus keeping the 100 point-increase consistent. *Mega Evolution X brings a type change in Pokémon. *Mega Evolution was originally a transformation method, but the method was changed into an evolution method thought to be a transformation method. **Mega Evolution is a cross between Evolution and Forme Change. *Aggron is the only Pokémon to lose a type without any other replacing it after Mega Evolving. *Rayquaza is the only Pokémon that doesn't need a Mega Stone to Mega Evolve. Instead, it has to learn the move Dragon Ascent. **Also, in the Delta Episode of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire in the battle against Deoxys, it is the only Pokémon that is already mega evolved when a battle is started. *In the anime, Mewtwo, Rayquaza, Latias and Latios are able to Mega Evolve without Mega Stones. *Ash's Greninja is able to do something similar to Mega Evolution without necessarily being it. This is called the Bond Phenomenon, a change of form that matches the power of Mega Evolution and doesn't need a Mega Stone. **Ash ends up in a rivalry with a transitioning Alain because of Greninja. *Even though multiple sources say that a large bond is required to Mega Evolve a Pokémon, in the games, no friendship or affection is required to Mega Evolve a Pokémon (even Pokémon that have just been caught can Mega Evolve). *As shown in the Pokédex entries for Sun & Moon, Mega Evolution gives great pain to Pokémon like Gyarados, Sableye, and Aerodactyl, forcing them to become violent and even sometimes causing harm to them. *Currently, Mega Altaria is the only Pokémon and Mega Evolution with a unique type combination Pokémon that no other Pokémon has. Formerly being Mega Sceptile until Alolan Exeggutor was introduced. Gallery Anime Mewtwo (MS016) Mega Mewtwo Y Meyer's Mega Blaziken.png Meyer's Blaziken Meyer's Mega Blaziken Mega Gyarados in anime.png A Gyarados Mega Gyarados in the anime Mega Abomasnow in anime.png A Abomasnow Mega Abomasnow in the anime Alain's Mega Charizard X.png Alain's Charizard Alain's Mega Charizard X Astrid Mega Absol MS017.png Astrid's Absol Astrid's Mega Absol Remo's Mega Garchomp.png Garchoo Remo's Mega Garchoo Siebold Mega Blastoise.png Siebold's Blastoise Siebold's Mega Blastoise Diantha's Mega Gardevoir.png Diantha's Gardevoir (anime) Diantha's Mega Gardevoir Korrina's Mega Lucario.png Korrina's Lucario (anime) Korrina's Mega Lucario Gurkinn's Mega Lucario.png Gurkinn's Lucario Gurkinn's Mega Lucario Mabel's Mega Mawile.png Mabel's Mawile Mabel's Mega Mawile Mega Ampharos anime.png Korrina's fantasy about a Ampharos Mega Ampharos Wikstrom Mega Scizor.png Wikstrom's Scizor Wikstrom's Mega Scizor Mega Diancie M17.png Diancie (MS017) Mega Diancie Mega Venusaur MS017.png Venusaur Mega Venusaur Mega Charizard Y M17.png Charizard Mega Charizard Y Mega Mewtwo X M17.png Mewtwo Mega Mewtwo X Steven Mega Metagross.png Steven's Metagross (anime) Steven's Mega Metagross Mega Rayquaza Mega Evolution Special.png Rayquaza (Mega Evolution Special) Mega Rayquaza Mega Tyranitar anime.png Tyranitar Mega Tyranitar Sycamore Mega Garchomp.png Professor Sycamore's Garchomp Professor Sycamore's Mega Garchomp Mega Latios M18.png Latios (MS018) Mega Latios Mega Latias M18.png Latias (MS018) Mega Latias Shiny Mega Rayquaza.png Rayquaza (MS018) Shiny Mega Rayquaza Mega Venusaur anime.png Venusaur Mega Venusaur Mega Alakazam anime.png Alakazam Mega Alakazam Mega Pinsir anime.png Pinsir Mega Pinsir Malva Mega Houndoom.png Malva's Houndoom Malva's Mega Houndoom Mega Banette anime.png Banette Mega Banette Nurse Joy Mega Audino.png Nurse Joy's Audino Nurse Joy's Mega Audino Wulfric Mega Abomasnow.png Wulfric's Abomasnow (anime) Wulfric's Mega Abomasnow Jarvis Mega Houndoom.png Jarvis' Houndoom Alva's Mega Houndoom Jarvis Mega Glalie.png Dohga's Glalie Dohga's Mega Glalie Jarvis Mega Alakazam.png Dohga's Alakazam Dohga's Mega Alakazam Jarvis Mega Steelix.png Alva's Steelix Alva's Mega Steelix Jarvis' Mega Gengar.png Alva's Gengar Alva's Mega Gengar Chymia Mega Gardevior.png Chymia's Gardevoir Chymia's Mega Gardevoir Heracross (MS019) Mega.png Alva's Heracross Alva's Mega Heracross Pinsir (MS019) Mega.png Alva's Pinsir Alva's Mega Pinsir Alva Mega Pidgeot.png Alva's Pidgeot Alva's Mega Pidgeot Alva Mega Sharpedo.png Sharpedo (MS019) Alva's Mega Sharpedo Alva Mega Tyranitar.png Alva's Tyranitar Alva's Mega Tyranitar Alva Mega Salamence.png Alva's Salamence Alva's Mega Salamance Alva Mega Beedrill.png Alva's Beedrill Alva's Mega Beedrill Ether's Mega Manectric and Jarvis' Mega Beedrill.png Ether's Manectric Ether's Mega Manectric Jarvis' Mega Swampert and Tyranitar.png Alva's Swampert Alva's Mega Swampert Jarvis' Mega Salamance and Camerupt (MS019).png Camerupt (MS019) Alva's Mega Camerupt Jarvis Mega Banette.png Alva's Banette Alva's Mega Banette Trevor Mega Charizard Y.png Trevor's Charizard Trevor's Mega Charizard Y Sawyer Mega Sceptile.png Sawyer's Sceptile Sawyer's Mega Sceptile Lysandre Mega Gyarados.png Lysandre's Gyarados (anime) Lysandre's Mega Gyarados Brock Mega Steelix.png Brock's Steelix Brock's Mega Steelix Misty Mega Gyarados.png Misty's Gyarados (anime) Misty's Mega Gyarados Gozu Mega Aggron.png Gozu's Aggron Gozu's Mega Aggron Ilima Mega Kangaskhan.png Ilima's Kangaskhan Ilima's Mega Kangaskhan }} Origins Red's Mega Charizard X PO.png|Red's Mega Charizard X Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Trailer Brendan's Sceptile May Mega Blaziken (game).png May's Blaziken (trailer) May's Blaziken May Mega Swampert.png May's Swampert Mega Diancie Trailer Anime.png Mega Gallade Trailer Anime.png Mega Salamence Trailer Anime.png Mega Pidgeot Trailer Anime.png Mega Glalie Trailer Anime.png Mega Steelix Trailer Anime.png Mega Camerupt Trailer Anime.png Mega Beedrill Trailer Anime.png Mega Slowbro Trailer Anime.png Mega Sharpedo Trailer Anime.png Mega Lopunny Trailer Anime.png Mega Sableye Trailer Anime.png Mega Altaria Trailer Anime.png Mega Audino Trailer Anime.png Steven Mega Metagross Trailer Anime.png Mega Latios and Mega Latias Trailer Anime.png Mega Rayquaza Trailer Anime.png ORAS 15.png All new Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Mega Evolutions and Primal Reversions }} Generations Brendan's Mega Rayquaza Generations.png|Brendan's Mega Rayquaza Notes Category:Game Mechanics Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Evolution